


Carry On Starring Simon Snow and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

by jjuu1l



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: All Time Favorites, Except Penny, Fluff, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, I'm not used to this format, It's not edited, Kinda sad three paragraphs, M/M, Pls just enjoy, Social Media, a little bit of angst?, i wrote this in a day, idk guys, not rlly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuu1l/pseuds/jjuu1l
Summary: Idk what I’m doing (@SnowScones)Hey when are we getting Tea? Simon dropped his phone and broke it.Glamour is My Middle Name Baby (@NotChristie)@SnowScones Baz this is twitter. And not even ur twitter.Idk what I’m doing (@SnowScones)Shit #ohwell





	Carry On Starring Simon Snow and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Literally Everyone: Juj, you should probably get ready for school since it got canceled today giving you an extra day to prepare.  
> Me: Or I could write an entire Carry On fic that I haven't edited then post it.  
> Literally Everyone: Why r u like this??  
> Me: <(-_-)> who knows?

_Interviewer: Hi! I’m Carol Anders, and today I have the honor of interviewing the star of Carry On. The hottest new movie about Sam Stiles, the worst chosen one there every was. Hello Simon, how’re you doing now that you’ve finished filming and the film’s only a few short weeks away from being released?_

_Simon: I’m good. I’m good, I’m trying to readjust into ‘normal’ life. No more waking up before the sun to film, no more seeing some of my closest friends every day, no more teasing Baz for his pretentious coffee orders._

_Interviewer: Baz? As in Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch?_

_Simon: Yeah, after the first few weeks of completely butchering his name he finally just told us to call him Baz._

_Interviewer: Speaking of Tyrannus, what was it like working with such a seasoned actor? Especially since this is your first full length film?_

_Simon: Well at first, I was floored to find out I was getting to work with him. When I was younger I watched his films all the time at the orphanage. I was so used to watching his films I thought I new what he’d be like. Of course, this wasn’t the reality. In fact, and he’ll probably tell me off later for saying this, but on the first day of filming he mistook me for a production assistant and asked me if I was doing anything at the moment. I replied no, and he gave me this kind of pleading look, and asked if I could grab him a coffee from down the street. He was very sweet about it, and told me that he would grab it himself but he had to run to make up and couldn’t._

_Interviewer: Did you grab the coffee for him?_

_Simon: I did! I ran down the street and got his order which is was one of the most convoluted order I’ve ever seen by the way, and gave it to him when I sat next to him in make-up. He was very confused until our agent Penny, introduced us. After that Baz was a bit difficult to work with because he thought I was making fun of him. We had this small rivalry going on until we set it aside to film, and once we were able to get past that we became close friends._

_Interviewer: Who would’ve guessed you would have such a funny story to tell after your movie?_

_Simon: Definitely not me._

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

**_Penelope Bunce_ ** **_(@APennyforYourThoughts)_ **

**_@SnowScones_** Loved your interview as always though I doubt Baz will have the same opinion.

                **_Simon Snow_** ** _(@SnowScones)_**

 ** _@APennyforYourThoughts_** I doubt Baz watched the interview besides he’s in Cali filming his own interview w/ Ags for the movie.

**_Always Watching_ ** **_(@TyrannusGrimm)_ **

**_@PennyforYourThoughts @SnowScones_** Don’t be so sure Snow, I’m always watching <@_@>

 

**_Glamour is My Middle Name Baby_ ** **_(@NotChristie)_ **

I love getting to interview someone, only to have them ignore me and tweet at the boy they just spent several months with (-_-)

**_Always Watching_ ** **_(@TyrannusGrimm)_ **

**_@NotChristie_** @ me next time mate

****

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

****

**INTERVIEW WITH MY OLD RIVAL!? Featuring Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch**

Posted by **NotChristie** **July 28, 2015**

This week I was lucky enough to interview one of my old school mates Baz! In this we talk about old crushes, grumpy instructors, and the thing that caused us to become rivals. It was so much fun to get to post another video with one of my close friends after months of filming and not being able to share it with you!

Find me at

Instagram & Twitter: @NotChristie

Snapchat: @BasicWhiteGirlLife

Find Baz at

Instagram: @PitchPictures

Twitter: @TyrannusGrimm

 

_Pitch_Bitch_

Didn’t they both go to school w/ Simon?

                _Snow_Hoe_

 _+Pitch_Bitch_ They totally did! They’re totally talking abt Simon here!!!

                _NotChristie_

 _+Pitch_Bitch +Snow_Hoe_ Sssshhhhhh

 

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

****

**_Glamour is My Middle Name Baby_ ** **_(@NotChristie)_ **

Check out my new video w/ **_@TyrannusGrimm_**

INTERVIEW WITH MY OLD RIVAL?! Feat. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

                **_Pls Just Call Me Baz_** ** _(@TyrannusGrimm)_**

 ** _@NotChristie_** Love the video! We should film together more often! Also thnx for cutting out that one part.

**_Simon Snow_ ** **_(@SnowScones)_ **

**_@NotChristie @TyrannusGrimm_** Secrets don’t make friends, do you have anything you want to share w/ the class???

**_Glamour is My Middle Name Baby_ ** **_(@NotChristie)_ **

**_@TyrannusGrimm @SnowScones_** Nope, I’ve got nothing to share. Wbu Baz?

**_Pls Just Call Me Baz_ ** **_(@TyrannusGrimm)_ **

**_@NotChristie @SnowScones_** No comment

**_Simon Snow_ ** **_(@SnowScones)_ **

**_@NotChristie @TyrannusGrimm_** Rude -_-

 

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

****

_Instagram posted at 9:34am @Unknown_

**PitchPictures** Picture 124: Another interview with Ghosty and Sunshine. **@SnowScones @NotChristie**

 **SnowScones** Let’s hope this one doesn’t go as badly as the last interview we all had together 0-0 **@NotChristie**

 **NotChristie** Oh gosh, that one was so bad, I’d like to apologize once again for my behavior. T_T **@SnowScones**

****

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

****

 

_Interviewer: Welcome back! Today I have a very special treat for all of you, not only do I have Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch here, but his costars Simon Snow, and Agatha Wellbelove! Welcome to the show all of you!_

_Simon: Thank you for the warm welcome!_

_Agatha: It’s really a pleasure to be here._

_Baz: Thanks for having us, and please, call me Baz._

_Interviewer: Okay! Now, I know that it’s been a long journey to get you all here, Agatha especially, after your disappearance from the film industry._

_Agatha: Ah, yes, I did leave quite abruptly didn’t I?_

_Interviewer: Yes, one day you were scheduled to appear in several films and then suddenly you were dropping out of contracts and sending out University applications._

_Agatha: It really was, I don’t regret it though, I really needed that time to rediscover who I was. For so long I’d been in film and television that this idea of Agatha Wellbelove, untouchable celebrity became all I was. Which is when I decided I couldn’t keep up the act and dropped out of several projects._

_Interviewer: Do you regret dropping those projects so quickly? Leaving them high and dry?_

_Agatha: Somewhat. I know that, at the time, I wasn’t a person as much as I was this doll I liked to play. It wasn’t right of me to just leave everything, and I know that, but in the long run everything I left became better because it was able to grow and develop without someone who was only barely interested in being there._

_Interviewer: Very profound. Now, I see that you and Simon are on good terms once again._

_Simon: Yeah, it definitely took us a while to get here, but I think we both valued each other’s friendship more than the awkward hills we had to climb to get here._

_Agatha: I agree, and in all honesty, I’m very grateful Simon was willing to be my friend after everything that happened. I was horrid to him when we dated and I’m so grateful he’s such an amazing guy and was willing to still be my friend after everything. In fact, he’s the reason I began to take small acting roles again after I’d finished some of my courses._

_Interviewer: Wow, it really seems like you two are quite close. Is there any chance we’ll see this chemistry on screen in Carry on?_

_Simon: You might, but there are a lot of unexpected twists in the movie that I’m excited for everyone to see._

_Interviewer: I see, so, a lot of your fans are questioning if there will be a love triangle scenario in the movie between your, Agatha’s, and Baz’s characters. Could you give us any insight or is it still too early to reveal those details?_

_Baz: Our agent Penny did warn us that it was a little too early to diverge anything like that, but I can say that there is a lot of chemistry between all our characters. It was quite a ride to portray the raw emotions between them._

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

****

**_Idk what I’m doing_ ** **_(@SnowScones)_ **

Hey when are we getting Tea? Simon dropped his phone and broke it.

**_Glamour is My Middle Name Baby_ ** **_(@NotChristie)_ **

**_@SnowScones_** Baz this is twitter. And not even ur twitter.

**_Idk what I’m doing_ ** **_(@SnowScones)_ **

Shit #ohwell

****

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

****

_Instagram posted at 3:24pm @Trixie’sTea_

**PitchPictures** Picture 135: Tea with a shiny penny, a ghost girl, and a ray of sunshine.

 **NotChristie** This is such a good picture! Could you send it to me???

 **PitchPictures** Yeah, I’ll just send it in the GC

 **A_Hoe_4_Snow** AAAAAAHHHHHHH SnowBaz is so cute!!! First twitter and now this!!!! OTP!!!!

 **SimonScones @A_Hoe_4_Snow** Ikr

 

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

 

**Tea w/ The Brits Featuring Baz Grimm-Pitch, Penny Bunce, and Simon Snow**

Posted by **NotChristie** **August 14, 2015**

Today I take you all over the pond to meet the people who made school bearable. This is a vlog, which I don’t usually do, so I’m super sorry if this episode is wonky. Comment any questions you want us to answer!

Find me at

Instagram & Twitter: @NotChristie

Snapchat: @BasicWhiteGirlLife

Find Baz at

Instagram: @PitchPictures

Twitter: @TyrannusGrimm

Find Penny at

Instagram & Twitter & Snapchat: @APennyforYourThoughts

Find Simon at

Instagram & Twitter & Snapchat: @SnowScones

 

_Pitch_Bitch_

Are any of you in relationships?

                _NotChristie_

 _+Pitch_Bitch_ Agatha: Nope

                Penelope: Yep

                Simon: I am!

                Baz: I’m dating a ray of sunshine

                _Pitch_Bitch_

 _+NotChristie <(_@o@)>

 

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

 

_Agatha: Hello my little loves, I’m back with yet another stream, this time featuring two of my favorite boys Simon and Baz!_

_Simon: Hello_

_Baz: Hi_

_Agatha: This week has been super duper busy with the announcement of the sequel for Carry On! Ah! I can’t believe we can finally talk about it. It’s so exciting!_

_Simon: I’m so excited to start filming again._

_Baz: You’re excited because you can finally start sneaking the cherry scones into your trailer again._

_Simon: That’s not entirely true, I’m also excited to start sneaking other things into my trailer too_

_Agatha: And what exactly are you sneaking Simon?_

_Simon: That is not important._

_Baz: Oh come on Snow, tell us what you’re sneaking back into that trailer of yours._

_Simon: I came here to have fun and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now._

_Agatha: And this, my loves, is why Simon usually does videos. Because in videos I can edit out these little embarrassing parts._

_Simon: Can we just get to the questions?_

_Agatha: I guess so, Okay the first question is from Snow_Hoe from twitter, and they ask: What’s the longest amount of time you’ve been in a relationship? Oh, I think for me it’s about six months._

_Simon: Seven months for me_

_Baz: Seven for me too_

_Agatha: Dang, none of us have made it over a year._

_Simon: I’m hoping to make it over a year in the relationship I’m in_

_Baz: Me too_

_Agatha: Well since you’re both dating I’d hope so, oh, jeez, the comments are going crazy now. I guess we’ve got a lot SnowBaz shippers in the house._

_Simon: Snowbaz?_

_Baz: It’s our ship name, your last name and my nickname. I think they used something much longer before I started insisting people call me Baz._

_Simon: How invested are you in our ship name?_

_Baz: I’m following several fan accounts from my own secret account actually._

_Agatha: Guys! Stop, I need you two to stop being so cute, or else only the shippers will subscribe, and no one will watch my videos!_

_Simon: Fine, I guess we’ll stop, what’s the next question?_

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

_Instagram posted at 7:24pm @Unknown_

**SimonScones** I’d like to congratulate **@APennyforYourThoughts** for dealing with me for the last 3 years. She’s been with me through every bad audition, every breakup, every late-night cram session for call backs, and almost, singlehandedly, got me through my Uni courses. She is the most dedicated and brilliant person I think I will ever met. Happy Birthday, you beautiful genius!!!

 **APennyforYourThoughts** Aaawwww Simon! You’re an absolute sweetheart!!!

 

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

 

_Interviewer: Hello folks. We’re back here, the week after Carry On premiered and two weeks after the major movie studio Watford has announced its plan for a sequel for Carry On. All of these coming as a shining light in the dark after the now former the president of Watford Studios was exposed for abusing the actors in his care, some that have come forward include Hollywood’s newest sweetheart Simon Snow and Agatha Wellbelove, a former actress and current Youtube sensation._

_Our hearts go out to these two and any other young actors who were hurt by this development. We hope the best for you and the newest president of Watford, Mitali Bunce, mother of Penelope Bunce the agent of several Watford actors. She’s been critical of Davy’s use of the company for ages after the former president Natasha Grimm-Pitch, passed away and he was voted into the top position._

_We wish all the employees under Watford the best of luck in this trying time. We hope you get your justice and can face against this great injustice when you’re ready._

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

**What’s Next For Us? An open letter from Agatha and Simon**

Posted by **NotChristie** **October 24, 2015**

As you all know Simon and I have been through a lot these last couple of months, and after a while to discuss it we wanted all of you to know what’s going to happen now. We’d really just appreciate your support especially after everything that’s happened. We both love you and hope you can accept our decision.

Find me at

Instagram & Twitter: @NotChristie

Snapchat: @BasicWhiteGirlLife

Find Simon at

Instagram & Twitter & Snapchat: @SnowScones

 

_The comments have been disabled for this video._

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

**_Not A Dinosaur_ ** **_(@TyrannusGrimm)_ **

**_@SimonScones @NotChristie_** You two are some of the best people I’ve ever met, and while I’m going to miss working with you after we’ve finished the Carry On sequel, I’m glad I was able to meet you two.

                **_Scones4life_** ** _(@SnowScones)_**

 ** _@TyrannusGrimm @NotChristie_** Baz we’re literally in the same room. You’re so melodramatic, besides I’m just going back to TV not dying.

**_Def not writing a book_ ** **_(@NotChristie)_ **

**_@TyrannusGrimm @SimonScones_** Yeah! Plus we’ve all ended up in the same neighborhood after you two bought that house down the street.

 ** _Not_** ** _A Dinosaur_** **_(@TyrannusGrimm)_**

 ** _@SimonScones @NotChristie_** You know, sometimes I can still hear their voices.

 

**_00000000oooooooo00000000_ **

 

_Interviewer: Hello Simon! I feel like it’s been an eternity since you’ve been on here, even though it’s only been what? Four or five months?_

_Simon: I know! So much has happened since then._

_Interviewer: It really has, how’re you holding up?_

_Simon: I’m actually doing far better than a lot of people expected. Luckily I’d been seeing a therapist before this, which worked out as I was able to talk to him about what was happening. I also have a wonderful support system with Penny, Agatha, and my boyfriend._

_Interviewer: Boyfriend? And who happens to be the lucky lad?_

_Simon: A lot of people have already guessed it, but Baz and I have been together since the last couple months of filming for Carry On. We’ve been keeping it a secret since I wasn’t ready to come out, at the time all I knew was that I just really liked him. I didn’t have a label, and I wanted one. So we waited, though we did drop hints. It was quite funny watching them pull together these clips of us together to attempt to ‘prove’ we were secretly together and not telling anyone._

_Interviewer: Which wasn’t too far off apparently._

_Simon: No, no it wasn’t._

_Interviewer: And I assume you’re both very happy?_

_Simon: Yes, we are. We’re very happy together, we’ve decided to take the leap and move in together. Baz and I have decided we were just going to live each day as it comes and just Carry on._


End file.
